Shattered Dreams
by Cortland04
Summary: When everything is lost and seems hopeless, is it possible to survive alone?
1. When Fear is Not Enough

**A/N:** _I know what you're thinking . . . will she really finish it this time? Well, I can say with certainty and great pride, that it has recently been COMPLETED! It has been my personal project over the last few weeks to finish one of my favorite stories, so I am finally ready to present it to all of you. As of now, I am simply reposting the entire story up again, chapter by chapter, until the newest section (the ending) to reunite readers with this lost tale. I cannot apologize enough for this long absence, I can beat you all with countless excuses, but I'll spare you, I'm sure you've heard them all before. Thank you to everyone who wrote me and sent me comments about this story, I know many have been waiting for a long time for the ending and I'm just so sorry it took me this long to get back to it. Your words of encouragement kept this story from being permanently deleted._

_The story has been touched up and edited slightly to make the story more clear, I believe . . . after all, I wrote the original story my freshman year in high school, and now I am in college. Some aspects have been changed, for the betterment of the story. The final chapters will be posted within the next few weeks. Please enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Shattered Dreams**  
_By Kim_

_- Prologue -_

She had cried until there were no more tears left to shed, until her face had become sore, and until her eyes were red and dry. A sob was something she could not muster anymore and found herself unable to vent her hollowed emotions. She leaned against the cold, hard balcony railing and stared blankly into the dark sky. She was feeling lost, frozen, but mostly empty and dead.

She drew a shaky breath and looked out into the horizon where the sun had previously set and wished that it would never come up again. Oh, she prayed silently, grant me mercy and spare me from this pain. She wished that the light of day would remain in its darky depths so that she would not have to face another day alone. She wanted to curl up and die. That was all she wanted and simply wished that it could be granted.

Her life had been taken away from her in one, single fleeting instant and there was not a thing anyone could do to help her, or take her out of her terrible depression. Once before, she felt only joy for life and happily looked forward for her dreams to come true. Now, those dreams were shattered to pieces, with no hopes of ever being put back together. The shards seemed to cut at her soul, mocking her with a sinister smile she recognized all too well, a smile that crept into her dreams and tore her from sleep. Why? Why was she destined to now live the remainder of her cold and insignificant life out in pain and misery? Why had fate spit on her so cruelly?

Jasmine wanted to cry again as her thoughts fled to him, but there were no tears of sorrow and grief left. Everything was gone from her. With each teardrop that she had shed, an ounce of her life had escaped her being and now she felt she could greet death with open arms. Life had become an empty and shallow void and death would be a sweet escape. She would be free in death, she would be free from this shell of existence she wallowed in now.

She felt a cold wind cascade around her, but she did not shiver or bring her arms closer to keep warm, but instead, she welcomed the coldness. Her skin fell pale and with the dusting glow of the raising moon on her chilled body, her frame became a deathly glow. With her eyes hollowed and dark and her lips dry and cracked, her expression was blank. Jasmine closed her eyes and put a picture of him in her mind and concentrated on it, as it was all she had left aside a small picture she cherished on her vanity. She tried to think of the good times and the days that made her laugh with joy and happiness, but every time she tried, her thoughts wandered to that horrible day as if it was yesterday.

The day Aladdin died.

**- Chapter One -**

"Are you ready?"

She drew in a breath and nodded. Aladdin's arms wrapped protectively around Jasmine's waist and his worried expression changed for a fleeting moment to reassure her with his warm brown eyes. Jasmine wished they did not have to do this, she wanted to stay lost and locked within his eyes forever. Just within a simple instant, they could reassure her of everything with a quick glance.

But, alas, a shout from behind reminded them of where they were and why. Agrabah was standing up for themselves and fighting back against Mozenrath after his latest attempts on destroying the city and taking over, inevitably dooming their city. If they did not act, they were sure that another attack on their city would bring disastrous results. They had chosen Aladdin and Rasoul to lead them into battle and to bring the Land of the Black Sand to ruins.

Even though Aladdin had tried his best reasoning that he had, Jasmine would not stay in the palace. The fight with Mozenrath concerned her too and she wanted to be there to help and to stop his evil from reigning on. Aladdin took Jasmine's hand and squeezed it, his fingers interlocking with her's as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. His eyes gazed over Mozenrath's land and he turned back to her. Before he could speak his growing concerns again, she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't even bother to try Aladdin, I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly. Aladdin smiled warmly and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Please, be careful." He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He rested his forehead on hers and took her hands in his.

"I will if you will." She quipped and smiled slightly.

"Just remember," He began and smiled wider. "we're getting married in three weeks." He said as he kissed her forehead and caressed her cheeks.

"I know. I'm counting down the days," she said with a smile. Jasmine hugged Aladdin tightly and fought the urge to hold him back from the battle. Something felt wrong. Whenever she got a shivering feeling up her spine, she was certain something bad was going to occur. Why of all times did she have to get that feeling now?

"We're ready to start." Rasoul stated blandly behind them as he came out from behind some horses with Genie at his heals discussing strategies, in the end breaking up their embrace. With one last kiss, Jasmine and Aladdin held their hands together for one final moment before breaking apart. In the instant that their hands separated, Jasmine's body became suddenly cold, despite the burning sun that beamed down on them and the arid heat that blew sand at her feet, and goose bumps covered her arms. She rubbed them briskly as they mounted their horses and galloped into the deadly Land of the Black Sands.

The battle took off immediately as Mamluks appeared out of the sands, unsheathing their rusted swords as they rose. The brown, old metal dully reflected in the sun and glinted across the oncoming battalion of horses. Mumbling shouts they sounded was all that was heard combined with the hoof beats of horses. Jasmine kicked her steed to go faster and cleared most of the Mamluks before they had time completely emerge out of the sand and stop her run.

Aladdin, Rasoul, Genie and a few other guards were still at her side while the rest were cut off by Mamluks in the attempt to reach the Citadel and had to stop and begin their battle early. Jasmine's sword rested comfortably at her side of her black and blue street outfit that she wore; her whip snugly at the other side. Neither gave her much comfort in their current situation. This was not like the other times they had confronted Mozenrath, this time they were here for blood. His blood. And it was his that she hoped would be spilled across the blackened sands, not their own.

Suddenly, they had to pull their horses to a halt as a blinding black and blue lighting bolt shot out in front of them just before the Citadel entrance. The horses slid to a stop, coming to rest only a few meters or so away from the forming figure. Mozenrath appeared in the place of the light, his hands on his hips and his head cocked to the side with a sly and defiant smile spread across his face. His complexion was as pale as ever and his gauntlet was tightly worn on his right hand, the apparent danger from it flew to Jasmine like a raven and clouded her mind with a hazy fear.

"Well well well, to what do I owe this grand pleasure?" He said, snapping Jasmine out of her reverie. His grin widened when his eyes met her's, but the change was faint, and meant only for her to see. It was if he had all ready won and victory was his, nearly bragging and gloating over his triumph. Almost like he knew something they didn't. Another shiver shot up Jasmine's spine and caused her body to tremble slightly.

"You're done Mozenrath. This time, it's over." Aladdin declared after he jumped off his horse and approached Mozenrath.

Mozenrath was very still for a moment, almost considering what to do. When he spoke, it was worse than the silence that had previously filled the air. "I'm warning you, Aladdin. Leave now. I'm giving you a chance." His normal dry humor was gone and instead was replaced by the sinister warning. Mozenrath shrugged before he waved his arm and motioned behind them. Aladdin paused and considered turning his back, but after hearing Jasmine's startled gasp, he turned. Behind them was an entire army of Mamluks that had surrounded them completely and blocked out the rest of the troops. Perhaps eight dozen stood, waiting for the war to begin.

Aladdin turned back to Mozenrath with rage. "That won't matter Mozenrath, today marks the end of your kingdom and your evil. You will be beaten."

"I've heard it all before and have yet to see it happen. I am beginning to think you and your loyal band of dimwits are just talk. You better just watch out for yourself, street rat." Mozenrath sneered and snapped his fingers. It caused him to vanish and his Mamluks to begin their attack. It came like a flash flood, with very little warning and devastating results. The clanging of metal to metal and iron to flesh was immediately heard, mingled with the horrible sounds of bodies hitting the ground. Cries of pain and groans of war echoed in Jasmine's head. It was horrible and nauseating, but despite the terrible noise, she kept her concentration well.

Before she even realized what had happened, she was suddenly separated from Aladdin in the battle. Each time she tried to move closer to Aladdin, another line of Mamluks would force her back. Genie was doing the best he could and was clearing away most of the un-dead, but for every advance that he made, it seemed to her that double the number of Mamluks would suddenly appeared. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as she decapitated another Mamluk and she began to feel her breath come out quicker and her heart race in her chest. Because the Mamluks were un-dead, they did not have to worry about fatigue or pain like humans did; that was where they had the advantage. Jasmine gritted her teeth and slashed her sword decapitating one Mamluk after the other. Yet, Jasmine's doubts of winning were becoming stronger as the battle ensued, but each time she turned her attention for a moment to Aladdin who was caught up in the fight, her hopes would soar to new heights.

Then, a massive wave of Mamluks suddenly appeared around her, forcing her to withdrawal slightly and let them gain a slight advantage. Rasoul was near her, fending off most of the un-dead before they had time to reach her. More and more Mamluks were appearing, steadily weakening her tired arms and causing her to back up more and more. When a pause seemed to clear the area for just a split second, she looked for Aladdin. When she caught a glimpse of him, he was rushing towards her, fear dominating his every move and glance as he approached her. Before she could find out what caused his worry, another batch of Mamluks started their attack on her, switching her concentration. What was wrong? Was he trying to warn her? What had happened? She did not have time to find out because more and more of Mozenrath's creatures were advancing on her and closing her in, trapping her within a wall of Mamluks with no ready escape. Steadily, she worked her way through them, a second wind overcoming her fatigue and giving her the strength to finish off those in her way.

Before she knew it, she heard a loud twang from behind, one that only a heavy and massive sword would create as it was being unsheathed. A freezing wave of chilling air cast over her back like ice being formed on her very skin, draining and sucking the life out of her spine and up to her heart. As she sliced at the last Mamluks in her path, she turned in time to see Mozenrath position behind her, a sword shadowing the sun from her view.

He held the sword higher and the sun glinted of the silver metal, streaking bright rays into her eyes. She was too stunned and disoriented to think or move. Time ceased and everything froze in its place. She stared into Mozenrath's burning eyes and saw the hate and anger that consumed his very soul and damned him to the furthest regions of Hell.

Jasmine watched as his lips moved and he shouted, "Agrabah is mine!" As he lifted the sword even further, he paused momentarily. She screamed as he brought the sword down on her and covered her head desperately, but did not pierce her skin. She did not even notice her eyes were closed until she finally opened them and saw the blearing haze of sunlight blind her from the world surrounding her.

Finding the will and strength to open her eyes and see what had become of Mozenrath took enough courage, but when she discovered why he did not reach her, she gasped in complete and utter terror. Aladdin was at her side kneeling, very still like he was a glass statue, with his hands at his stomach and his eyes staring at the sand beneath him, in somewhat bemusement. That was when she saw the blood. He watched incredulously as it began to soak the sand below him. He turned his hand over and stared at the blood that covered it. "Wha ... " He gasped.

It came like a rushing stream, soaking his clothes and covering the black sand with his crimson blood. No, this was not how it was supposed to be, it was not supposed to be Aladdin's blood! Mozenrath's sword was streaked in the liquid, dripping slightly from the tip and onto the sand as he watched the scene with pleasure. Jasmine's shrieks of horror and cries of worry and pain were stopped by the lump that had formed in her throat. She crouched down to him the instant he started to waver and caught him from hitting the ground. She lowered him gently and minded the wound in his upper abdomen.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Coming from everything. It seemed that blood was even coming from his clothes where it had soaked up and could be wrung out like a sponge. It soaked her own clothes and she could feel it, sticky and warm against her shuddering skin. How could she possibly stay calm? What could she do? How could she save him?

"Hang on, you're going to be all right." Jasmine whispered when she found the voice, it was shaky and weak and unbelieving of her own words. Her unknown teardrops were falling onto his vest, making the purple tinted cloth become even darker. She was shaking and trembling at the sight of him, feeling even worse that she caused it. "You're not going to die, do you hear me?" She said in his ear with the thread of her last hope. "Please." She whispered, closing her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Please, Aladdin."

It seemed that he was dazed, in a far off land. His eyes were glazed over, the beautiful brown color was faded and a paler gray formed in his iris. Blood soaked his body and the sand around them, it was smeared on her arms and legs and smelled of death. She held his hand and felt it turn cold, so cold. With his last remaining strength, Aladdin turned slightly and whispered to Jasmine in the barest of voice, "Forever." He said with passion and longing. "I love you." As he looked at her, his eyes grayed and dimmed.

Very slowly, and very gently his eyes fluttered shut. Aladdin took his last breath and was still. Jasmine stared down at him and begged for him to awake. She shook him very lightly, trying to stir him, not wanting to even think about believing he was gone. He couldn't be gone! No, it was too unreal to happen.

Jasmine could not move. She stayed where she was, still and unbelieving, almost like a reflex; that if she did not move, it would be all right. She could not comprehend what was happening, her mind would not process it, nor want to. She tried to call his out his name, but her voice was again stuck in her throat and all she could do was mumble incoherently. A strong wind blew around them, sending sand and dirt into the air and covering her long hair in filth, sticking to Aladdin's blood like paper on paste. She did not notice the layer of dust that covered her or anyone else, her mind was solely focused on Aladdin's still form. Genie appeared next to her suddenly, his eyes beginning to tear and a few short sniffles escaped him. If he was giving up . . .

"Aladdin. Please move, please." Jasmine begged silently when she found she could not say the words out loud. "Please Allah!" Jasmine wanted to wake up, she wanted to believe it was all some horrible nightmare and she would wake up and find Aladdin on her balcony, waiting for her. Mozenrath began to speak, but she did not hear his words, she could not, they fell on her deaf ears. Her attention was on Aladdin, the broken hero of her dreams before her.

" . . . He should've learned to be more careful, he was much to reckless." He said, the words starting to sink in. "Too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge out of him. And to die protecting a princess . . ." Jasmine stared at Mozenrath and felt her pulse increase and her face grow hot.

"You!" She growled. "You black hearted jackal!" She screamed and ran after him. Before she could sink her nails into him, tear him limb from limb, unleash lions and tigers on him; to make him feel the pain she did inside, he had disappeared and so did Aladdin's body and all of the Mamluks that fought in the battle. The war had stopped suddenly and everyone from Agrabah surrounded Jasmine and where Aladdin had been, but she paid no attention to them. Jasmine was completely unconscious of what was happening, she did not want to believe any of it. It could not be true. It couldn't. Why would fate be so cruel and unforgiving? Why was Aladdin dead when Mozenrath held the sword?

Jasmine collapsed onto the ground, sitting and staring off into the distant dunes in disbelief and astonishment, lost within shock. She did not remember anything else that happened that day, it was too much of a horrible blur. When they returned to Agrabah, battered and broken, Genie took her straight to her room and she slept, he had the unfortunate news of informing the Sultan of their devastating loss. The only thing she did remember was waking up the next morning, her pillow soaked from her tears and remembering the battle that took Aladdin's life and the sorcerer she would kill for it.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

_Please R/R!_


	2. Isolation of Misery

**- Chapter Two -**

Three weeks had passed since that day. As Jasmine thought back to her last conversation with him, she realized with pure sadness, that today she would have been his bride and began a new life with him. Now, that life would never happen and she would have to go on alone, into her bleak and lonely future. The stars came out in the sky like small, scattered pinpoints that some talented artist had made; each precise and careful on a beautiful blackened canvas. But . . . she had no appreciation for such art, and instead sneered upon it. She turned her back on the sky and walked solemnly to her room.

For days after his death, she didn't eat, sleep or talk; she could not bring herself to speak with anyone that reminded her of him. Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet became distant from her, trapped on the other side of the wall that she had built between them. She never left the palace, as every step into the marketplace reminded her of their first meeting. Her entire life had become a living memory, filled with flashbacks of excitement and fun, adventure and love; frozen reminders that they would never happen again. Absently she rubbed her abdomen and thought with sorrow of the children they would never make, the love they could never share again.

Jasmine sat down, almost mechanically, on her divan and stared at the curtain wafting in the breeze, her gaze distant and hollow. Rajah sat and nuzzled her leg before whimpering slightly and sinking down to the floor. Jasmine stroked his head lightly and then returned to her empty thoughts. A sudden knock at her door startled her fragile nerves, but Jasmine didn't move, nor flinch at the sound. The knock repeated and an old voice cleared on the other side before talking.

"Jasmine? Dearest?" Her father asked quietly as if he was careful not to wake her if she were asleep. "May I come in?" She was surprised that he actually waited for a response. The door opened behind her after a moment as her father stepped forward.

"Jasmine." He said softly. "Please talk to me." He begged as he approached her. After a few silent moments shared between them, he swallowed and spoke. "I understand what you're going through, I lost your mother at a very young age and I still have yet to recover fully."

Jasmine didn't mean to, but the anger she had pent up for three weeks was suddenly unleashed, and on the last person she wanted to do so on. "What do you mean you understand?" It was so strange to hear her own voice, especially in that tone. Her throat was raw from crying and her mouth was dry, but she needed to expel some of her anger before she completely imploded. After three weeks of practical silence, she almost thought she had forgotten how to speak. "How could you? You and Mother were married and had me before she died, I didn't even get to walk up the alter! I didn't get to start a life with him, or even have a final chance to tell him how much he meant to me. I lost so much with him, more than anyone could ever believe. I died with him!"

The Sultan was silent for several minutes as he watched his daughter fight to hold her composure. She was trembling with anger and sorrow, a sight that nearly broke his heart. When he did speak, it was low, quiet and sincere. "I'm very sorry, Dearest. I know how important he was to you." He came up to her and wrapped her in a loving hug. At first, Jasmine was rigid and stiff, unwilling to give into the warmth of another's touch. But then, desperately longing for love and family again, she encircled him in her arms and embraced him tightly. "He meant so much to us all. I loved him as a son." Tears began to well in his eyes as he fought to hold them back to stay strong for her. "I'm so sorry, Dearest. This is just such a horrible loss for us all."

"Oh Father," She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "What am I going to do?" She asked him, clinging onto him, never wanting to let go of the safety in his arms. "How can I go on?"

"You have to take it one day at a time and learn for yourself that he's never gone. He'll always be with you. Thank Allah for the time he blessed you together and for letting you both meet in the first place. That truly was an act of Allah that you met, be happy for that." He said as they broke their embrace. He wiped away the fresh tears that Jasmine wept and slightly smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry this happened, Dearest. I truly am." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Thank you Father." She whispered.

He nodded lightly and left her room, shutting the door behind him. Jasmine wiped her tears and was stunned that she had any left to shed. She cleared her throat and sat down on her bed. Jasmine reached for her crown that she had set on her night stand and cleaned off the thin layer of dust that had settled on it after the weeks of ignoring it. It was just an object, nothing more, nothing less . . . but it meant so much. It meant a future that was no longer her's, a future she could no longer control. She did not want to think about her status or her place in society anymore. She did not want to be thought of as a Princess anymore, it was too hard to think about. For every time she began to think about being a Princess, her immediate thought was when she would become Sultana, but without her loving Sultan of her dreams at her side.

Her father had not brought up the fact that she would have to see suitors again and pick someone she would marry. Just imagining herself walking up to the wedding pavilion and seeing some stranger on her arm set her mind in a downward spiral and caused her heart to throb in pain. How could she promise herself to another man? How could she say the vows, lie of love, and live her life as if he never existed? How could she eventually sleep in the same bed with some other man? How could she let any other man touch her or kiss her or . . . her thoughts stopped abruptly. What about children? The thought suddenly sickened her. Not long ago, the thought of having children brought nothing but joy . . . yet, now it was simply an obligation she was expected to fulfill. It hurt too much to think about weddings, husbands, Agrabah and even her own life. Everything reminded her of him, everything! It wasn't fair! How could she go on and live her life when he _was _her life?

Jasmine felt her temper burst as she flung her crown to the other side of her room where it slammed into the marble wall and fell to the floor. It spun in a circle before silently resting on the ground. Jasmine crossed her arms and leaned forward in hopes that her bundled emotions would leave her and take the fear and coldness with it. She didn't want to live the way she was anymore. She wanted to laugh and feel love and happiness again, but knew deep inside that it would never happen again. Everything was over and for some reason, Allah took Aladdin from her in an instant. She would never have the warmth of his arms around hers again, feel his soft lips on her's, or know what it was like to wake up every morning with him sleeping soundly at her side.

All of her thoughts were eating her up inside; she couldn't take it anymore. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to lose him? It wasn't fair! It wasn't! "Why Allah . . . why? What did we do to deserve this?" Jasmine stood and went back out to her balcony and without even thinking, she ran over to the balustrade and looked down at the ground beneath her. The trees were so small compared to the height she was at; the ground seemed like a million miles away.

Without thinking, Jasmine made sure her balance was steady and slowly placed one foot onto the stone railing before heaving herself up and joining the first foot with the other. She put her arms out to steady herself and closed her eyes. A cold current of wind whipped at her hair and tousled her clothes. When she her balance became perfect, she opened her eyes again and looked down once more. This was the way out; it was the door to Aladdin. She wasn't going to wait years or decades before she could be with him, she wasn't even going to wait seconds; she was going now.

Jasmine said a silent prayer in her mind, sending apologies to her Father and Agrabah for what she was about to do, and hoped that she would be granted forgiveness. Life had betrayed her, so she was leaving it. Memories of her friends and Father came rushing into her mind. Adventures shared with them and Aladdin were played over and over; small tidbits of words she spoke flashed like lightning. One stood out in particular where she spoke with Abu, replaying without an end.

_"I can live as a snake, but I can't live without Aladdin."_

_"Can't live without Aladdin."_

_"Can't live without Aladdin."_

_Aladdin._

_CAN'T LIVE._

_CAN'T!_

Just as she was going to lean forward and fall to her fate, she heard a startled gasp from behind, causing her to turn suddenly at the noise. Her balance unraveled as her slippers lost their traction and so, she fell backwards, off the balcony railing and down towards the ground. Before she reached the hard, unforgiving ground, a soft fabric came under her and wrapped around her body to prevent her fall further. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Carpet, who had stopped her decent and saved her life. Without waiting for any words from Jasmine, he flew back up to the balcony and gently set her down.

"Jas, are you okay?" Genie asked as he placed his hands on Jasmine's shoulders; she nodded weakly. Her heart was pounding and fear danced in her eyes. "It's a good thing Carpet caught you in time, whew! What were you doing up there in the first place?" He asked as he led them back into her room. She fought the urge inside her to run back out to the railing and finish the job. She noticed Abu and Iago were with Carpet and Genie, but because they were so silent and out of character, she didn't realize they were there until the group had reached her room. It was almost completely dark outside and Jasmine had only two candles lit, so the room was dimly illuminated. She had come to prefer it that way.

"We just came to see how you've been. We haven't seen you in a while." Genie said quietly, lacking his normal enthusiasm. He sat down on Carpet who was hovering over by Jasmine and sighed. He was unsure of what to say at a time like that, he was completely devastated after losing his best friend and was currently fighting back tears, and so he had no idea what Jasmine was going through after losing her true love. Jasmine remained silent and made very little eye contact with the group, shutting herself out again. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to be kept from thinking about anyone or anything. Still, they stayed and surrounded her. Abu whined sadly at her side while Iago sighed mournfully.

Genie's face lit up a little bit and he began to talk again. "You know, we were thinking about going on a little trip, getting out of Agrabah for a few days. Maybe go to some oasis or something. Would you like to come? You can get out of the palace . . ."

The last sentence rang in Jasmine's mind as she snapped her head up and heard his wonderful voice repeatedly in her ears, _"We could get out of the palace, see the world . . ." _Over and over it played, never stopping and becoming louder each time around. It was like her last replaying thought, but this one was ceaseless and deafening. She pressed her hands against her ears and shook her head slightly, trying to clear the thought. Warm tears flooded her eyes and nearly fell before she wiped them away.

"Please, go away." She stated finally, as the words inside her mind became quieter and eventually stopped. "Just let me be alone, please." Jasmine turned her head and blocked her eyes from seeing them leave. "I just need time. I'm sorry." They obeyed her wishes and left her alone. Genie gave her one last glance before leaving the room, a fleeting connection to someone he loved and knew was suffering enormously. With a sigh, he shut the door behind him.

When they were gone, Jasmine let out a shaky sigh and glanced at the balcony, feeling embarrassed for being caught where she was. Jasmine shook her head at her foolishness and scolded her attempts. She knew that Aladdin would never forgive her if she did that, and she didn't think she would either. Taking her own life would have proved how vain and selfish she was acting. She then doubted she would have actually done it, but it was a good feeling to feel how close she was, it made her more alive than she had been the last three weeks.

"Oh Aladdin," She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as her throat tightened and her eyes burned with new wet tears. "Why did this have to happen? We were supposed to be together forever. You promised me. You were the last person who deserved this. I wish I could just see you once more, tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me." Jasmine paused and looked at the picture of Aladdin that sat on her vanity. "Please Allah, take me. I want to be with him. Please."

She sat there, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one. Without warning, her thoughts drifted to Aladdin's last moments when she stood motionless in the crowd and saw Mozenrath's burning eyes with hate. She sneered at the thought and felt bile rise into her throat as she thought of Aladdin's murderer. He was the cause of all her pain and emptiness. Why was he still living in his kingdom when Aladdin was dead? Again the fairness flew from reason. He deserved to die a more painful death than even imaginable. Because of his blackened heart, Aladdin was dead and her spirit was as well.

Jasmine's face became red with anger and she gritted her teeth. "He's going to pay for what he's done," Jasmine muttered darkly to the picture of Aladdin. "I promise you." Clenching her fists she rose and hurried over to her closet and put her extra street outfit on. The other dirty one laid in a pile, crumpled in a corner still dusted with the layer of filth and dust from the wind that had happened after Mozenrath's attack. She stared at the heap of cloth and brought on clear flashbacks of the day came back to her in snippets. His blood that stained the clothes was dark and dry, leaving a muddy crimson print. Jasmine bent down and ran her fingers over it momentarily and forced her thoughts away.

She grabbed her sword and whip and walked over to her vanity before picking up the picture of Aladdin and stared at it forlornly. "I promise Aladdin, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you . . . what he did to us." She lightly kissed the picture and left her room, unsure if she would return, or join Aladdin in the afterlife.

She crept in the moonlight, down the corridors and to the stables where she picked out her horse and set off into the night for the Land of the Black Sands. As the horse galloped through the sand dunes and over the hills and flat lands, she felt meaning in her life for the first time in weeks. She had a reason to live, and that reason was to see to it that Mozenrath didn't.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

_Please R/R!_


	3. From Dawn to Dusk

**- Chapter Three -**

Jasmine's horse sat atop a shimmering golden dune that began to twist and weave it's way into the bleak slate sands of Mozenrath's kingdom. The sun rose behind her, but the brilliant and assuring rays were depressingly blocked by sable clouds that circled ominously above her head. Despite the growing doubt that was slowly diminishing her hopes, she whacked the reins she held fiercely and raced over the border. The gloomy and dismal clouds above her and the growing pitch black sand that seemed to increase with every clomp of a hoof beat, followed her on as she rode into the kingdom. When she made her way over a final dune, she was left to look at Mozenrath's malicious castle that sat wickedly over the placid city below. A light flooded from a single skull shaped window that seemed to be lit by a burning candle. The flame flickered as a strong wind blew over the kingdom and ruffled her clothes and tousled her hair.

With her whip once again snugly fastened to her hip and her sword gleaming in the eerie passing moonlight, Jasmine felt ready for anything. Alone to face the demon of a sorcerer, Jasmine's mind was unwillingly and out of her control and flashed and raced through her last encounter in the Land of the Black Sand when Aladdin's life was taken . . . no, ripped away.

Pictures, sounds, feelings; everything was a rush, but she didn't hear anything, she couldn't remember the cries of war or what she or anyone else said. Jasmine couldn't remember any sounds that reached her ears; all she could hear was her blood rushing to her head and the loud thumping that vibrated in her chest. The tears that ran tepidly down her cheeks sounded like a rushing stream and her own cries and thoughts were blocked out of her head as she solely focused on Aladdin.

Jasmine was suddenly snapped from her reverie quite harshly as a thunderclap banged over head and illuminated the sky in a surpassing moment. She brushed away stray tears with annoyance before they shed and took in a steady deep breath. This was the time. There was no turning back. Not now . . . not ever again. Jasmine's anger rose as she looked over the home of the nefarious ruler that had been so often seen to show his destructive hand. She could feel nothing but complete loathing and utter despair all at once. For now, she was left to solemnly face the murderer who took Aladdin's life and her soul as well. Deep inside her, Jasmine knew that no matter how much damage she was going to succeed on accomplishing upon Mozenrath, it would never bring Aladdin back. Nothing would. A frown smothered her face.

Jasmine spurred her horse with anger and galloped wildly into the city. The clomping of the horse echoed with a dead pulse through the alleyways and deserted homes and buildings. The reins she whacked cracked as hard as a thousand raging lightning bolts in a sea of war and burning fire. She did not exercise restraint or approach the city with stealth or caution, but rather went in the city and made her presence known, she figured by now he might already know she was there. As she approached the castle gates, Jasmine felt a sudden twinge down her spine as she realized that no Mamluks had risen and tried to stop her barrage. Was he expecting her? Or was she going to take him by surprise buy not be detected and alone? Jasmine dismounted her steed and tied the reins snugly to an old wilting tree that stood quite a ways down from the entrance. She stroked his nuzzle and rubbed his nose affectionately before continuing on foot.

When Jasmine reached the twin snake doors that had been carved and painted on with such thorough detail, she felt a lump rise in her throat that burned with bile and contempt. Swallowing, Jasmine lightly pushed on the heavy deadwood doors and winced as the old rusted hinges fought to hold on to the massive gates. Once open, Jasmine stepped through and jumped slightly as they suddenly shut behind her with an echoing slam. A chill greeted her once the doors were closed and felt like snow was being constantly rubbed up and down her spine. It was so . . . dead. The entire place felt like a mortuary and she realized that it basically was. She brushed away the feeling and stepped cautiously through the hallway, minding her own footsteps that made small pats on the dingy marble floor. Silently she crept into a capacious passageway, choosing it solely based upon a guess, a feeling.

As Jasmine carefully walked along the hall, she passed an open window in which the sinister moon had a second's chance to slip through the charcoal clouds that constantly circled above. The light shined onto the impassioned red carpet, and was blocked for a moment's time as Jasmine's shadow absorbed the illuminating light. Murals and large portraits lined the hallway, each eloquently gloating the rulers captured within the oils and paints. They, no doubt, passed easily through their lifetime, simply base on their mindless servants and their excessive riches and wealth. While Jasmine completely despised rulers such as those, she also knew that they all had a different baneful power they possessed rather than just their status and place. A shiver shattered up her arms and legs, racing into her heart and splitting into goose bumps as her heart pumped it back out. She gazed into a portrait and realized in aghast fear that the irises of the man were completely black and somber. Life was an expression on that man that must have possessed within a single mood.

Walking somewhat more briskly through the hall and failing to keep her eyes concentrated on the passage and not the paintings, she was finally nearing and end to the memorable hall. As she gazed upon the last one, she could hardly make out the name that was intricately carved in a delicate cursive, forever instilled into the oak frame; it read as_ "Destane"_. Remembering fragments of learning some history of Mozenrath, she stared up at the man before her, his memory only living on in the dust covered fresco canvas.

A shuffle of paper snapped her attention and drew her to the door that was steering her to at the end of the hall. A beam of light slanted from the cracked opening and lit up that corner of the oppressive corridor. Jasmine crept closer and peered into the room through the slim and abiding crack. She felt her face harden, her brow crinkle down, and her tongue taste nothing but aversion when her eyes fell upon Mozenrath who was casually looking into a book.

She placed her hand on the rusted doorknob and planned on making her move into the room. Without even lifting his gaze from the book he was gazing over, Mozenrath's brow lifted slightly with curiosity and he spoke very quietly with a hint of amusement entwined with scold. "You know," he said, matter-of-factly, "It is very rude to hang in doorways."

Jasmine felt her feet step back a few inches and her breath caught desperately in her throat as it threatened to stop her breathing. Now that she was detected and there was no use in running, nor a want to, she defiantly shoved the door open with much malice and stepped through. She let a stray breath escape when she realized she was still holding onto her surprised gasp.

"What brings you to my humble home, Princess?" Mozenrath's mouth twisted into a ruthless smile as he shut the book he was reading with a loud snap as the pages were slapped together. He rose from his chair and circled from behind his desk, emerging only to lean against the crumbling edges of the aged desk.

Jasmine's voice turned to sap and clung to the sides of her throat, disabling her from speaking. She tried to swallow the constricting force that was tightening her windpipe, but failed to clear enough to open her airway and polish off the glue that mended to the sides of her vocal cords.

When she did not speak, but instead stood frozen and silent, Mozenrath shifted. Her eyes bore into his without wavering and held her ground. He smiled again as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced her over once more. She had changed since the last time he saw her, her eyes rigid and hard; no longer compassionate or warm, completely lacking the youth of an eager child he had once seen in her. Her knuckles were white at her side, her body stiff and rough. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was a disaster compared to the normal perfect due she always seemed to have graced her head. Jasmine's crown was missing. An identity crisis, he smiled, perhaps he would have to remind her just who she was and what was expected of her.

Still, as the silence began to deafen him, she didn't speak. Feeling uneasy without words in the air to turn against her, Mozenrath tried a different tactic, after all, this was beginning to bore him. "Well, I doubt you came here to stare me down all night, so there must be something that's making you travel so far." He paused and put his gloved index finger to his lips and let his eyes wander in thought. When his eyes lit as if he discovered a hidden memory, he shifted. "Oh, I know, it must be about our last encounter, seems like yesterday, doesn't it? Don't worry, Princess, street rats come by the barrel."

The cruel impassiveness that rang in his voice and the nonchalant movements he made to disregard the subject made her blood boil. Her nails dug into her palms once again and she felt the dense throb from her fingers and the sting from the new wounds she had marked upon herself. She hadn't realized her jaw was tightly clenched and locked until it started to pulse with pain. Her teeth were grinding together slowly as her temper rose beyond indecipherable levels.

"You should thank me for putting him out of his misery, the world has one less rat to worry about and you are rid of him." He passed it off with a wave. "Besides, now you can find an actual Prince. Oh. You do know you're going to have to find someone new, what with you being the only heir to your kingdom and all. Well, now you can find someone with something to offer you; money and wealth. Why would you want trash like that street rat? He was good-for-nothing and maybe you should actually be thanking me."

Jasmine couldn't control her rage any longer and suddenly let the gates open and unleashed her furious emotions. Teeth clenched and adrenaline rushing, Jasmine ran full force for Mozenrath. Catching him off guard, she sank her dagger nails into the flesh of his arm, instantly being flung to the ground as he recoiled in pain. As blood began to seep down the side of his arm, Mozenrath's gauntlet was all ready gaining power. Fueled by his anger, the glove soon grew to a mesmerizing violet shade that glossed over and around the gauntlet. Jasmine got up quickly and ran at him again, this time slashing her nails down his cheek, creating three long scratches that immediately swam with fresh blood. Taken aback by the pain and his concentration wavering, he began to power his glove again. Jasmine tried to move in time when she noticed he was ready, but couldn't make it out of range before a stabbing feeling shot through her body and wracked her violently to the ground.

Curled in a fetal position, Jasmine awaited another blast, but it never came. When she looked up at Mozenrath, he just looked right back at her; blood streaming slowly from the three thinly slashed cuts. When she finally found her legs and was able to use her strength to stand, she was greeted none so pleasantly by another bolt to the floor that shattered into her mind and caused her vision to blur.

While she figured Mozenrath thought she was holding her side in pain, she was actually getting a firm grip on her sword. After the pain had receded, the adrenaline began to flow once again. She unsheathed it and dove for him, aiming for his abdomen by reflex. With dismay, she missed her target as he flung another fire blast towards her that rammed into her with force and a crushing weight. Not giving him the satisfaction of falling to the ground once again, she fought desperately to hold her ground. Her stance wavered and faulted, but she didn't meet the floor. Her other hand slid down by the crisp handle of her leather whip. With venom and a stormy rush, she uncoiled the whip and lashed it out.

Instead of striking him with it, he simply caught it in his gloved hand and gave it a gentle tug. Realizing too late what was happening, she tried desperately to undo her hand from the tangle of the whip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Really, Princess, you should've learned by now." With that, he let loose his beam of power that traveled within seconds down the whip and directly into Jasmine.

The shock of the blast and the hurtling wave of pain, fatigue and deja vu, sent her slamming into a wall of smoldering heat that burned from inside. Her scream danced in her throat as she slumped to the ground in a heavy heap. Dazed, Jasmine tried to raise herself, but her arms and legs both weakened, she was unable to push herself from the floor. Mozenrath towered over her, his wicked smile gleaming and splitting into her like a three foot razor.

"Princesses shouldn't play with such dangerous toys, they could get hurt." As he spoke the last of those words, with a fever he brought down the whip and slammed it into Jasmine's leg. Her entire body tightened with the crack, her back curving and her leg's muscle began to throb. She gripped her leg within her hands, but nothing she could do seemed to help.

The hot sensation ripped through Jasmine and tore through her heart, sending violent shockwaves through her body. She tried to scream in absolute torture; to release some of the pent up agony, but all she could let out was a strangled whimper. A burning crease felt like it was melting down her skin to the bone and leaving nothing but charred skin in it's wake. When she thought she could bare no more, the whip came down with another destructive blow, terribly over the original wound.

Jasmine wouldn't give him the benefit to see her cry. Even though tears were all ready swimming in her eyes and her sobs threatened to choke her if she didn't release them, she held it in, desperate to keep her emotions inside and not let a single tear roll down her cheek and reveal a weak, small, frightened girl to him. She was alone now and had no one to count on to save her. No hero to dash to her side and hold her in his arms. No hero. He was gone. All because of the monster before her.

Jasmine's pants were slashed at the contact point and through the ripped fabric, Mozenrath saw her skin red and blistering; radiating from the immense heat. Grinning in pleasure from seeing her pain, Mozenrath hovered over her, sneering down at her through his empty and hollowed eyes. He didn't think she would make such an impact on him, but the stinging pang in his cheek and down his arm was a constant reminder that she was not as fragile or as frail as he thought her to be.

Without another thought or a single doubtful wire in his mind, Mozenrath charged his gauntlet once again. Jasmine was straining and gasping against the pain beneath him, twisting and wincing. He didn't feel a fiber of sympathy. Bringing the glove back and above his head, his eyes met with Jasmine's for a suspended moment before he brought it down on her with as much force as he could muster.

Jasmine didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

_Please R/R! _


	4. Blinding

**- Chapter Four -**

_Jasmine opened her eyes into a searing white light that seemed threatened to pull her in. She winced away as her eyes failed to open in her first attempt, but cooperated more with a second try. She rubbed them weakly, still squinting against the pure blinding light that, even with her eyes closed, burned. She uneasily stood and almost stumbled back down before an arm gently caught her._

_"Easy, you wouldn't want to get a crease in that dress." A familiar voice eased behind her as he helped her to stand. Jasmine spun around with wonder and amazement as she turned face to face with Aladdin. He was smiling handsomely at her, dressed dashingly in his very best clothes, topped with his purple feathered turban snugly on his head and the gold and violet robes she had seen him in more than once. She glanced down at her ensemble; a white and elegant dress that was beautifully crested with sparkling round diamonds and flowed as a snowy river behind her. A wedding dress. She did not understand, this was all so impossible; but yet she didn't have the heart to deny herself the pleasure._

_"What . . . " She tried to talk, but as she blindly gazed around the ballroom, she made out family faces and lifelong friends that were spinning around the room. A song was playing; so loud, and yet beautiful, she could notimagine how she had notnoticed it at first. "How is this real?" She mumbled more to herself than anyone. The guests that danced around the ballroom seemed unfazed by her rise from the marble floor or her second near-fall. It was almost like they did not even know she was there. As if they did not matter._

_Then she realized they didn't. Jasmine's mind couldn't comprehend everything. Aladdin was dead. She watched him die in front of her very own eyes, so how was this even remotely possible? Jasmine's head began to throb and she wavered yet again. Aladdin took her unsteady hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Everything was so perfect here, what was happening? Reality escaped her and she felt the strong urge to just accept and enjoy._

_"Am I dead?" She wondered aloud, Aladdin smiled gently back; his expression changing very little by her blunt question. It would be the only thing to make sense. She and Aladdin were supposed to married, of course and here . . ._ 'That was an old dream; it's out of reach now. This is never going to happen, at least, not in life.' _She reminded herself with a slight sigh._

_"Come dance with me." He said to her, leading her out slowly onto the middle of the dance floor. The marble gleamed of the burning candles mounted on the walls and in the chandeliers that dangled above them. The guests that were dancing gracefully around them, parted and stood still on the sides of the floor, all eyes were on her and Aladdin. As she took less and less notice of them, they began to slowly fade off into the horizon, leaving her and Aladdin alone to the harmonious music._

_"But, how is this possible?" Jasmine asked as they started to slow dance to a new melody that sounded vaguely familiar. As a few chords were struck and a couple instruments were added, she recognized the sound to be that of the song her and Aladdin had sang on their very first magical date. Her heart began to pound against her rib cage and the adrenaline was rushing to her head. It was so wondrous and so beautiful, she felt she was in a glorious daze._

_"Just trust me." Aladdin whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. "Trust me." His words began to repeat over and over, gently weaving into her ear. His hand stroked her back gently, his other hand clasped with her's. He rested his cheek against her hair and began to sway with her to the music. Their music. "All you need to do, is trust me."_

_"I trust you." She replied in the barest of whispers and shut her eyes. She let Aladdin lead her in the dance, rocking softly together to the gentle harmony. The feel of him was so real, so absolute. His body was strong as he held her, warm and tender. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, to never leave his compassionate embrace._

_"Aladdin, I never got to tell you. I never got to say that I --" Jasmine's words were stopped at the tip of her tongue as Aladdin put a finger to her mouth and silenced her. His loving brown eyes seemed to dance as they locked with her's. "Aladdin . . ." She sighed and felt a hot tears sting her eyes._

_"Jasmine." His voice had a faint echo that covered it as it slowly began to fade and become distant. Jasmine shut her eyes and clung to him as a last attempt to keep him with her. She buried herself in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of him, treasuring it as she held him. He was leaving her again._

_"Please don't go. Don't leave me. Please. No." She whispered in his chest. He held her very tight and continued to caress her hair and the small of her back. His words still repeated to her as he disappeared and left her alone on the floor. Jasmine searched for him, but there was nothing but a white void that began to increase and suddenly consumed her._

"Don't leave me." Jasmine mumbled into the carpet that was pressed to the side of her face. "Please." The plea stretched the contours of her face and made her wince slightly. A new headache had taken over from the daze one she had recently experienced. What was happening now? Jasmine drowsily lifted her heavy head off the floor and felt a throbbing pain that seared on her leg.

"It's about time you woke up." Mozenrath's cruel voice spoke from behind her. As she craned her neck around, she looked at him as he leaned against the corner of his desk, arms folded and his head cocked to the side. He had an annoyed statement mixed vaguely with an amused one. He casually walked over to her and sneered down upon her. A gesture Jasmine was beginning to get used to.

"Just get it over with and kill me." Jasmine hissed with venom. After the recent dream, she had an even larger void in her heart and a stronger yearning to join him. Seeing what could've been, made everything she had traveled there for seem worthwhile. To regain some of her composure, she sat up and rubbed her raw cheek that had been on the carpet for, who knew how long.

"Princess. Do you really think I would just end your life," He snapped his fingers together and smirked. ". . . like that? Especially when you ask for it? Please, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"I take you for a coward." Jasmine said with much more bravado than she felt well inside of her. With her energy drained and her spirit diminished, she had no idea what she was getting to or why she was bothering. But still, something was burning inside of her the pushed her on; to walk over the line and keep going without return. After all, she had nothing to lose. "A man who hides behind his magic and lacks true bravery and courage that he claims to hold."

"I would watch what I say, if I were you." Mozenrath warned as his blood steamed to his gauntlet and caused it to automatically glow a violet haze.

"Mozenrath, you're nothing but a weak, inconsequential, low and vial snake that deserves everything you shall get; a painful and horrible death." Her voice was low and raging, her temper hot and reeling. Straining from the pressure on her leg, Jasmine found the fuel in her rage to stand against the pain and face him. "When you took this kingdom, you betrayed the man who taught you. He was weak and old, unable to battle you. But, even though you claim to be the most powerful sorcerer in the Seven Deserts, you are no more powerful than the words you speak; vain and shallow!"

Mozenrath felt his mouth twist into and angry frown and a feral snarl escaped his throat as he slashed his gauntlet in front of her face, sending her sprawling once again to the floor. Jasmine gasped and coughed from the blow, but did not take long before she rose to her feet once again and stared him down. "Jasmine, I'm warning you." To illustrate his point, Mozenrath lifted his glove and let the azure glow return to it.

"No, I'm warning you. I'm warning you of all the gruesome and malevolent deeds that shall not go unpunished, once left by your hand. You kill without thought, without consequence and without mercy. You deserve to die over and over, for each death you have caused." Jasmine's hands shook slightly in the balled fists they remained in at her side. Her nails cut into her palms and a trickle of blood escaped her tightened hand.

"And why am I the one to be punished, Princess?" His voice was suddenly unnaturally calm and cool. Mozenrath cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. The glow was slowly draining from the gauntlet and weakening the inclement glow. "Haven't you realized yet? Haven't you thought of who really killed Aladdin?"

Jasmine's placid face suddenly changed as her brow furrowed in confusion. "Mind games won't work on me, Mozenrath. So don't even try." She stepped back as he stepped towards her. Her voice wavered slightly, and she was sure he heard it.

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" He smiled at her befuddled statement. "Let's think about this, shall we? Remind me Jasmine, who was it that Aladdin took the blade for? Who was too absorbed in what was happening, they didn't react or block what was coming? Who trembled in the face of danger and showed her true cowardly face? You, Jasmine. You."

"Stop it. Stop it!" Jasmine's heart was beating so fast and violently, she thought she might throw it up with the bout of queasiness that threatened to make her fall. Her knees buckled and caused her to sway, her palms were sweaty and stung as it flowed into her self inflicted cut that already was burning in her hand.

"What's a matter, Princess? Can't face the truth. Don't you see? He was just trying to protect you, trying to save you from me. Which, in the past, you have shown to be able to take care of yourself, so what happened? Why did you freeze and allow Aladdin to take something that was meant for you?"

His words sliced into her and cut out her throbbing heart; shredding it to pieces. Her face was white and perspiration covered in a slick and cold dew across her brow. Jasmine's stomach was in knots and constantly became tighter and tighter. She clutched her side as her vision began to blur and double of everything was dancing before her eyes. "Stop it." She said again, but it was faint and strangled.

"Stop what? From telling you what you've known since that day? The truth?" He walked closer to her; only a mere foot separated them. He sneered down upon her glossy eyes and felt a twitch in his mouth that was struggling to become a smile. "The blame is solely upon you. Get it now, Princess?" He paused and let his next words roll around in his mouth before he spoke them. "Aladdin is dead because of you."

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

_Please R/R!_


	5. The Impossible

**- Chapter 5 -**

"How _dare_ you!" Were the first words that sprang from Jasmine's lips. Nothing else could come to mind to keep Mozenrath from seeing how distraught she really was. Even while she kept the flame of fire and anger swirling tightly together in her eyes as she bore them into him, she felt the world around her blur and spin. She needed to sit down, she needed to think, she needed to forget. Everything was replaying inside her head, the pictures we permanently stained and burned into her memory, never to be erased or omitted. Everything that Mozenrath had said was true, it was all falling into place piece by agonizing piece. What could've been done, the openings that had risen, the words she could've spoken; they were all there. Tears scorched her eyes and guilt stung her throat as she fought desperately to block the tears from falling. She couldn't show weakness now, not to him, not to anyone.

"You are nothing but a jackal." Her voice forced through her clenched teeth, her breath low and covered with denial for what she began to believe as her own fault. "A jackal," She continued and took a bold step closer to him, the burning sensation inside her gut whispered murderous thoughts into her mind and wove and taunted until she wasn't sure how long she could possibly restrain herself. "You are just a scavenger. You travel the deserts and pray on the vulnerable, the lost, and the weak."

"Oh my heart is just breaking." He retorted and walked away from her, turning his back and strolling near a shelf of books. "Please, spare me the propaganda."

Jasmine continued on as if he had said nothing at all. "You are nothing but what you destroy, the very lives you have ended are nothing but a mirror image of the pain you will find when your time comes. When the world will turn the tables . . . everything you have earned through cheated ways and sins will fall through your grasp like sand. You deserve nothing but to feel the same wrath you have brought upon others, only intensified until you truly understand the meaning of Hell."

"I'm warning you Princess, you're treading on dangerous ground and are pushing me further and further with each word you speak. Remember, you're trespassing on my Kingdom and I don't tolerate that very well. I will not be berated in my own home." Mozenrath let his gauntlet glow a steady emerald to illustrate his point before letting it simmer and cool.

Jasmine ignored the warning and blocked out any traces of fear she felt welling. "Your Kingdom? How did you acquire that? By building it with your bare hands? By leading a faithful army to overcome a kingdom and claim it in Allah's name? By actually earning it? No, you murdered the one who taught you, in cold blood, you slain him. And to this day, you believed that you are an all powerful sorcerer, magical and with it, and can somehow achieve immortality. You are a jackal."

The blast came so powerful and quick, Jasmine had no time to react but to brace the pain as it shot through her body and convulsed her to the floor. Gripping her head as it throbbed in time with her pounding heart, Jasmine took a deep breath and steadied herself before rising.

"I suppose you think you're brave? Coming here and trying to face me down. What makes you think you actually have a chance? I _am _powerful, I _am _magical and _will _rule the Seven Deserts. And when I do, you shall cower before me." He smiled despite the gleam from Jasmine and the feral glint in her eye.

"You are nothing."

"But what are you, exactly? This from the 'Princess' who let her fiancee die in her place. How very brave you are." He said with mirth outlining his words. He was finding this all so amusing and entertaining, Jasmine felt the power inside her build up so strongly she suddenly felt she could have broken him in two with a simple twist of her wrist.

"I see what you're doing Mozenrath, and it won't work. Nothing you could say would hurt me." She assured, setting a stiff upper lip and even though she was shorter than he, she managed to look down her nose to him.

"Princess, I think I can." He said with a chuckle. "How do you feel . . . knowing he's dead and you're not? That he gave up his life for yours? That day, Aladdin proved what you really mean to him, he died for you. And what do you do? You refuse to admit that you are responsible for his death. You claim, "love," Princess, where is it now?"

Jasmine fell speechless. His words had woven around her, slid into her head and distorted everything she was thinking and feeling. It was true. Everything was true. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and a chill ran down her spine. Her heart began to race as words she had yet to speak jumbled in her mouth. "I loved Aladdin with all my heart, I still do. No one can ever change how I feel about that and no one will make me wallow in self pity for what happened. If I could turn back time, I would. I would trade my life for his in an instant." Her words were painful as each bubbled up through her cracking voice.

"Really now?" Mozenrath's brow lifted and he massaged his chin. "Do you mean what you say?" He asked doubtfully, skeptic of her answer. His eyes began to churn as he stared into her own blurred ones.

"Of course I do!" Jasmine's hands shook in the balled fists she held them in. The fact that he was questioning her words made the tears fall back and clear her eyes. Adrenaline racing, she felt a sudden rush through her.

"Perhaps, something can be arranged." Mozenrath smiled benevolently as the anger drastically drained from Jasmine's face and paled her completely. The reddened glow from her cheeks was replaced by a pasty color while her eyes dulled slightly then cleared suddenly.

"What?" Her voice was the barest of whispers as she placed a hand over her thudding heart. Each time it took a beat, it pushed a little sliver of hope out that she was too confused and awestruck to stomp out. Something in his voice was not only warning her, but telling her a hidden message she had yet to decode.

"Jasmine . . . what did you really come here for? Hoping to achieve a revenge? An absolution? Accomplishing a burning need inside you to see to it I died?" He paused. "All because of him? A street rat? Do you even know what that word means?"

"That doesn't matter, it never did. If you're trying to bruise me or dig down, you're fighting a losing battle. I have nothing to take and nothing to give."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Princess. Fact is, I can. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look away whenever I mention his name, whenever you blame me for what happened. I hate to break it to you, Jasmine, he wasn't the first person I've killed. You shouldn't place yourself to believe I went out of my way to kill him, because I didn't. He was special or my intended target. I wanted to kill you." The detachment and pure coldness echoed his own voice and made him seem more unreal than ever. The sheer simplicity as he talked about murder made her insides quiver.

"You have the chance. Why don't you?"

"Because it's easier to watch you suffer. One of you had to die, I really wasn't picky that day. Actually, I would have liked more of a battle out of him, but its always rewarding to see the trash cleaned off my land." Mozenrath crossed his arms over his chest and squared himself. "That's what I wanted and it's what I got. The truth and irony is, I was aiming to kill you so Agrabah would be without an heir and thereby be easier to dominate, but without Aladdin, I surely don't believe their will be any coronations being scheduled anytime soon." He paused. "So, this leads me to my proposition."

"You're insane. If you think in your right mind that I would make a deal with you, you've got another thing coming!"

"Hear me out first, before you make such rash decisions." Tucking his tongue into his cheek, Mozenrath tsked. "My, you're timing sure has been off lately, hasn't it? First you act too slowly and then too quickly. I thought they taught you better than that, Princess." Mozenrath strolled over to his desk and leaned against it before sighing. "Here's the deal." He blinked long and hard, considered his options and realized it was the only and possible way. "If you were to step down from your place, from your title as a Princess and lose your royal command and status for good, I would give you something I wouldn't offer any other time."

"Why would I do that? Why would I open Agrabah to your malevolency?"

"Such questions. I'm beginning to think you don't trust me." Mozenrath smiled slightly before circling around her slowly, Jasmine eyeing him the entire time. What was his game? "Step down, and I will make a deal with you."

Jasmine scoffed and nearly felt laughter bubble in the base of her throat. "You really are insane. Nothing on heaven or earth could make me do that."

"Are you so sure?"

Jasmine froze.

With the snap of his fingers, a violet haze blinded the room and Mozenrath's smile deepened. Jasmine brought down her arms which had shielded her eyes and gazed around for what had created the light. Then, she felt as if she had stopped breathing and an iron vice had cranked slowly around her heart, pressing and squeezing until a simple breath became a painful task. No words could come, sentences jumbled in her throat and her stomach fluttered like mad.

_Aladdin._

He was bound and gagged, lying helplessly on the floor. His face was bruised, his eyes were swollen and his clothes were ripped. Severely beaten, Jasmine finally let the tears fall from her eyes as she slowly approached him. Afraid it was a mirage, a devil trick of Mozenrath, she didn't let hope or happiness sink through yet; but allowed a shimmer of faith. Bending down, she slowly brought her hand to his face and felt the sob vibrate her throat as she felt his warm cheeks. His hair was matted by sweat and blood from cuts and gashes on his forehead, his eyes were hollowed and dark from lack of sleep or food and his neck was red and dry, as if from a chain he'd worn. Realization dawned and her gaze quickly traveled to his abdomen and saw that there was no wound, no mark of a sword, no fatal scar.

"Aladdin?" She whispered and untied the piece of cloth that had gagged him from speaking. Placing it aside, she ran her hand down his cheek and gently down his reddened neck. The warmth, the glow of his cheeks, the soft rise and fall of his chest was enough to let the dam of emotions break and fall free. Tears were spilling from her eyes and her heart thumped and fluttered wildly in her chest as the layers of frigid ice of hollowed emotions cracked and broke. Her cheeks soon became sore from the wide smile on her face and even though the tears still spilled, she felt no reason to cover them. "Aladdin?" She whispered again as she cleared his bangs from his eyes.

He stirred.

He lifted his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes. Squinting, he looked at Jasmine and then around the room. He rubbed his aching jaw and was greatly pleased to find the gag was no longer there. Jasmine was openly weeping and didn't let one inch of dread or fear creep into this moment. Joy was the only thing she could feel or want to feel. All the pain and sorrow drifted away and left her in bliss as she sat next to him as he awoke.

"Aladdin." She gasped through her tears. Before she could put his arms around him or kiss him tenderly as she longed to do since he was taken, he backed away from her. The distant gaze in his eyes, the wildness in them consumed him. His brown eyes were dulled and shadowed not just by lack of sleep and food, but by something else. He looked at Mozenrath with contempt and anger, but with a sort of recognition. A look he didn't give her.

Staring into her eyes and lifting a brow, he spoke in a low and absent voice. "Who are you?"

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

_Please R/R! _


	6. Lost and Found

A/N: Well, here they are ... the new chapters. Thank you for your patience, and thank you even more for reviewing thus far. Please, enjoy and PLEASE R/R!

* * *

**- Chapter Six -**

Jasmine backed away in disbelief, her heartbeat steadily decreasing and nearly stopping to a halt. No. This couldn't be happening. "What did you do?" She screamed at Mozenrath, whipping around to face him nearly laughing at the sight of Aladdin's bewilderment. Jasmine felt the cold slowly return to her body and deaden the liveliness she had just previously felt. How could it be so fleeting? Such joy traveled through her, in and out, within a matter of broken seconds. It wasn't fair. None of this was. Yet, he was alive, and he was sitting before her, incomplete and confused of who she was.

"Nothing that can't be reversed." Mozenrath sighed. "I must say, the set up was all to perfect for this one. You both are making this so easy on me." Gloating with his victory, Mozenrath sat in his massive, worn chair and placed his feet upon his desk. "Too easy, if you ask me." He inspected his cuticles on his fingers before polishing them on his tunic and admiring the imperfection.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine muttered, refusing to leave Aladdin's side. He sat a few feet away from her, watching the scene and trying to comprehend what was happening and why he was suddenly forced to see this. He didn't know this girl, so why was he brought to view her possible undoing? She seemed to be asking for it, but it really didn't matter to him, as long as he wasn't beaten for her behavior. Strangely, he felt something other than pity when he saw her eyes, a small fleck of recognition, a distant memory perhaps. She said she knew him, but he had no memory of her. He had very few memories and the ones he did, well, they all consisted of Mozenrath beating him and punishing him for his past deeds . . . whatever they were.

"Well, first things first" Mozenrath snapped his fingers without another thought and Aladdin disappeared. Jasmine panicked and searched around the room with her eyes wildly for him and Mozenrath chuckled lightly, "Relax Princess, relax. He's downstairs, locked safely away. I wouldn't want him to hear our conversation, it may confuse his delicate mind." He brought his hands behind his head and rested it against his palms.

"What are you talking about? What is going on here?" Jasmine could feel herself becoming hysterical, as if she were losing her last remaining grips on reality. How much more of this could she possibly take? Was this all some sort of twisted and sick mind game? Was she dreaming again? Nausea began to churn in the bottom of her throat once again and caused a wave of delirium to wash over her fatigued body. The toll of Mozenrath's blasts were finally beginning to hit her and without constant rushes of adrenaline, she was becoming weakened and tired.

"Let me lay it out for you, plain and simple. I understand you regal types need small words." He paused and rolled his tongue around in his mouth, savoring the taste of the moment. He could see her becoming worn and her attempts to fight it, but also saw the doubt and disbelief in her eyes. "First of all," he began, "I assure you Aladdin is alive, what you just saw wasn't a mirage or a trick or anything. Fact of the matter is that he never died." He saw the rage begin to simmer behind her placid eyes, anger for making her go through the relentless pain of loss for nearly a month, but he shrugged it off. "Now, what you saw die in your hands was, in fact, a mirage. It was a fake Aladdin, switched at the perfect, precise moment with the real Aladdin." Jasmine's brow furrowed as she watched him, slumped on the carpet she could find nothing relatively real about his statement. It was Aladdin, she held him as he told her he loved her forever and died soaked in his own blood that covered them both. The blood that stained her clothes. The blood that blurred her vision. His blood. Her own spirit had died with him, and now, how could she understand that he never died? That she was so stupid to fall for Mozenrath's twisted game?

Mozenrath went on to continue, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the facts he had spoken and began to doubt what she saw that perilous afternoon. Was that really him? Wouldn't she have noticed if that wasn't her Aladdin? "I began fighting with Aladdin while you were being encircled by Mamluks and told him I was going to finish him off and then go after you. I spared him no detail and told him all the gruesome ways I was planning on doing it and then how I was going to go to Agrabah and take the throne. Without you and Aladdin, the Sultan would easily fall. This infuriated him, you see, which I expected, and then went on to tell him I had suddenly changed my mind. Struck with a perfect idea, I was going to spare him and let him watch you die all the horrible ways I had described. I then let him think he had slipped through my grasp and he rushed over to try to inform you of my plan." He laughed, the memory replaying in his own mind as he explained, mirth outlining each of his words.

Jasmine recalled the afternoon, stirring up memories from the battle she thought she had forgotten. What he was telling her was beginning to make sense since she did remember Aladdin trying to reach her at one point, just before he died. Or . . . appeared to die. It all swirled together, what she thought had happened and what Mozenrath was retelling her. The two altered stories began to intertwine together and weave a tapestry of a memory she thought she had once clearly understood. Nearly memorized by his story, she sat in silence and let him continue.

"I went over to you and stood behind you, sword ready to go. Well, that's what you both thought, but in actuality I was never really planning on killing either of you, despite what I said earlier. As wonderful as it would have tasted, it wouldn't have helped me accomplish my task." He became suddenly solemn as he gazed at her, his voice dangerously dark and venomous, "But believe me, I wanted to. I wanted to see him watch you die. I wanted him to feel the pain, that bitter and unrelenting horror you have now felt." He rose from his desk and ran his hand along the edge as he walked around it and over to her. He looked down at her as she sat on the carpet before him, as a child would when hearing a story by an elder, eager and wide-eyed for the conclusion. "When you thought I brought the sword down and killed Aladdin, I actually teleported him to my dungeon and replaced him with a mirage."

" . . . But the blood . . ." She murmured, gazing down at her hands and recalling how crimson they had been stained and how long it took to wash it off. She had scrubbed her skin until it was raw to get the lasting effects of that horrible afternoon off her tainted body. Her cracked and sore hands had bled from the scrubbing and mixed with his, tears fell into the carmine bowl and she had stared at her own disheveled reflection that was blurred by the scarlet tint of the water.

"All very convincing, wasn't it?" He laughed and sat on the edge of his desk. "None of it was real, you were just too distraught to realize it." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Scoffing, he added under his breath, "Affection. What a waste."

"Why? Why did you do all of this? This ruse. This was all just some sick game, everything is to you." She sneered and glared at him, remembering with hope that he was alive . . . even though he had no recollection of who she was. But it was something. Something to hold onto with every last thread of desperation she could summon.

"Because you're predictable. You both are." He feigned a yawn. "Boring, actually. Don't you see? I _knew_ Aladdin would come to your rescue, I _knew_ he would try and take the blade for you, I _knew_ you would think he died, and I _knew_ you would come after me once your initial sorrow and 'pity-me' wore off and you'd seek revenge. All so typical, all so predictable. I wish I would've put money on it."

Jasmine wanted to sleep, a headache began to arise from her disarray and caused her temples to throb. Sleep would be such a sweet release from all this torment and tumultuous explanation he was suddenly throwing at her. Three weeks of mourning for his life and her future and he had been locked away and alive the entire time, yet not thinking of her. "But if you didn't do anything to him, then why doesn't he have any memory?"

Mozenrath nodded at her question, he had been expecting her query. He began to explain to her then what had transpired between Aladdin and Mozenrath after Jasmine and the others had left his lands. He had gone down to his dungeon to where Aladdin was bound against the wall, shackled at his ankles and arms, his wrists held above his head. Bruised and battered from the battle, he sneered at Mozenrath when he had entered the cell. His cheek was black and blue and he had a nasty gash across the front of his arm. Aladdin's clothes were torn and the blood that he had spilled from his various cuts were dried and clotted with sand and debris. He was a mess, his hair was matted and full of dust and his skin was darkened with the residue of the black sands he had rolled in, yet he looked as fierce and enraged as he could possibly make himself. He would not give the satisfaction to Mozenrath of seeing him broken and despicable. And worse yet, afraid.

"_How are you enjoying your accommodations? Are they to your satisfaction?_" _Mozenrath quipped as he entered, two Mamluks obediently in his wake. The cell door slammed and echoed through the expansive chambers of his dungeon, the clang of the metal sharp and piercing as it reached Aladdin's ears. _

"_Where's Jasmine? What have you done to her?" As much as Aladdin tried to hide his fierce concern about her and what had happened after he suddenly found himself locked away, he knew Mozenrath could see his deep fear for her well being. "I swear to Allah, if you hurt her in anyway, I will make you pay for it a thousand times over! Where is she?" Straining against the shackles that kept him stapled to the wall, Aladdin grunted against their weight and hold and tried to find a weak spot in the tarnished and rusted metal, yet there was no avail. "Where is she?" He shouted, "Tell me!" Aladdin demanded, glaring at Mozenrath and gritting his teeth._

_Mozenrath watched him strain and fight against the wall braces, and did so with humor. This was the hero? This was the man that had bested him before? He was nothing but a love sick puppy, how could this be his greatest enemy? How absurd it was that he was more concerned with a spoiled woman that with the outcome of the battle. The world was going to the dogs, that was for sure. "She is safe, as far as I know." He could see the relief in Aladdin's eyes, the fleeting moment he nearly sighed and smiled with ease, but he kept his stone composure and his expression of hatred on his face held strong. "Although, I must say, I do believe she may be a tad distraught." At Aladdin's nearly puzzled expression, he continued. "You see, the moment you were sent here, I switched you with a mirage of an identical clone of you and placed it where you stood. Jasmine had looked away, such a brave heroine, and believed I stabbed you."_

"_You're bluffing." Aladdin scoffed._

"_Quite the contrary, street rat. Your dear Princess held, what she believed was you, in her arms as you bled to death on my sands and died in her arms. It was quite tragic and very upsetting to her and the men, all very dramatic. She was upset, to say the least, when she left here. So, you might as well forget counting on your band of morons coming to attempt a rescue mission. I do believe they are holding your memorial as we speak." Mozenrath began to pace the small cell and felt a twinge of amusement when he noticed a small bowl of water on the ground near Aladdin. How perfect, he was so close and yet so far. Beautiful. Perhaps a few days like that would teach him some proper respect to a monarch such as himself. "Yet, this leaves me with my next quandary. What to do with you?" He stopped pacing in front of Aladdin, a few inches away from his face and smiled. "I think I will take away one of your greatest treasures." He paused. "Something you can't win or fight for, something that I can rip away and you would lose it forever. Nothing left. No chance of recovery. No way for you to obtain it once again." He paused as his smile widened. "And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me." _

_Aladdin's fists clenched by reflex. "Mozenrath, if you touch her or do anything to her, so help me, I will –"_

"_Did I say anything about the Princess?" Mozenrath asked, mouth agape. _

_Aladdin eyed Mozenrath for a moment, his stomach sinking like lead and his arms tingling from the lack of circulation. His body ached and yearned for food and water, but all he could think about was Jasmine, somewhere in pain because she believed he was dead. No chance of expecting a rescue, no chance of being saved. He was on his own. Yet he wondered . . . what was Mozenrath playing at? "Then what are you talking about?" Aladdin asked cautiously, curious as to what he was intimating at._

_Mozenrath reached out to Aladdin and tapped the side of his temple and smiled deviously. "I can take away your memories. I can rip away every single fragment, every single remaining thought of your past and every single moment you hold so dear. All within mere seconds I can tear it all away from you and leave you with nothing more than a hollow shell and a confusing existence." Aladdin turned away from Mozenrath's touch and gnashed his teeth. "All you would know is what I decide to share with you. Perhaps I will make you my personal minion, or care-giver to Xerxes. Yes, my servant to wait on me. How delightful, my enemy now my slave." He paused and smiled at the idea. "Regardless, you will have nothing left of your old life. You might as well be dead." _

"_Why? What do you gain from that?" Aladdin asked, temper searing and rage boiling. Why hadn't he expected something like this? As much as he played off his emotions with an outer line of anger, inside, Aladdin was extremely fearful. If it was possible for Mozenrath to do as he said, what could be done to stop him? How could Aladdin go on without memories of who he was? How could he go on without the thought of Jasmine? It struck him then that if Mozenrath did erase his memory, he would never know who Jasmine was. Their lives together would not exist in his mind. He couldn't live like that!_

"_Gain? There's nothing to actually gain except an infinite amount in pleasure of stealing away something I know you would give your life for. Yet, if I do decide to do it, you won't even know who she is. Oh, it's truly amazing. So utterly perfect." Mozenrath smiled and backed away from Aladdin, he was all ready beginning to plan how and when he would take it away from him; leaving him to anticipate for a few days seemed like a much better and rewarding endeavor. "Hmm, but then . . . I suppose Jasmine will eventually come back for me, you know, to finish me off in some manner." As if the lightbulb went on in his head, Mozenrath's face lit up for a moment as he turned to Aladdin. "Ohh, a trade, I love it. She'll switch her position as Princess for you and I can waltz right up to the palace and claim what is rightfully mine." _

"_You're insane." Aladdin nearly laughed, "She'll never do that. She would never trade Agrabah away for anything. Not even me. Agrabah is her first priority. You really have lost it this time, Mozenrath." Mozenrath approached Aladdin again, bringing his face inches away once more. _

"_Are you really so sure?" He said, smiling and glaring into Aladdin's eyes. "And, I don't believe I've lost anything. Although, sooner or later, I will see to it that you lose your mind." Aladdin could not contain his fury any longer and unleashed it as he spat in Mozenrath's face for lack of anything else to do. It was childish, he knew, but it was all he could think of and do given his situation and it got a strong reaction out of Mozenrath as the sorcerer reeled back and wiped away the saliva with revulsion The gauntlet began to steadily glow, a haze of majestic violet as Mozenrath clenched his teeth in outrage. Yet, as quickly as it came, he released the powerful glow and let the glove cool, the power draining from his fingertips. "No." He said, nearly a whisper. "No, you're not worthy of this. No longer are you worthy of my powers, I have better things to waste them on. Street trash does not merit such magnitude." _

_Instead, Mozenrath gathered his composure and strode back over to Aladdin and in one, brief and smooth movement, he brought his knee up between Aladdin's legs in an effectively venomous blow_. _The sudden and unexpected contact caused a grunt to escape Aladdin's lips as he attempted to silence his groans._ _Unable to double over, Aladdin winced in pain, air whooshing out of his lungs as the anguish slowly radiated across his body. Coughing, Aladdin tore his thoughts away from the current situation and held back the tears that began to pool in his eyes. The pain was searing, nearly blinding. _

_Mozenrath watched Aladdin fight to hold in the pain and enjoyed seeing his ailing expression concentrate on ignoring the hurt he was obviously in. With a twirl of his cape, Mozenrath began to stride out of the dingy room, pushing the cell door open with force. He turned back to Aladdin once he reached the threshold, and snarled, "I hope you enjoyed that, because I will personally see to it that it happens five times a day." He waited a moment and savored the sight of his foe in pain before turning and making his way to his study._

Mozenrath watched Jasmine and saw her sorrow for Aladdin and understanding of what he had gone through in the weeks they had been apart. "You, black-hearted demon." She snarled, rising from the carpet and bracing herself against the onslaught of horrible weariness that washed over her body and mind. "How dare you." She said through clenched teeth under her breath.

"How dare I? Need I remind you that you and your street rat strode into my kingdom, uninvited, with your soldiers and demanding a war? Well Princess, don't ask for battle if you can't handle the defeat."

"What you did was just sick and demented. Taking away Aladdin's memories justifies nothing." Hands splayed before her, she realized she fighting a losing struggle. They would never see eye to eye on anything and she was wasting time and energy arguing with him on his horrible acts. She could scream at him until she passed out about his malefic ways and he would never empathize.

"But on the contrary, Princess . . . it served a very artistic purpose for me. Everything has all been an elaborate piece of the puzzle and the picture is finally coming together. You see, Aladdin's memory loss allows me to offer my proposition. The next piece."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, rolling her eyes . . . yet, she already knew what he was going to say.

Mozenrath's mouth was set, emotionless and deadly somber as he spoke, "A barter . . . Aladdin's life and memory in trade for renouncing your position as Princess."

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

_Please Review! _


	7. Snap of the Final Straw

**A/N: Sorry for the delay ... my computer crashed and I lost everything, including the ending to this story. So I had to rewrite it all over again. Bare with me, I will post the ending _eventually._ (I DO have a life outside haha) Anyway, please, enjoy! **

**- Chapter Seven - **

Moments passed.

While Jasmine stood before Mozenrath and contemplated his offer, it seemed a staggering amount of time. Her mind was whirling. What was she to do? It wasn't within her to hand over Agrabah to it's most dangerous enemy, nor could she possibly leave Aladdin there to rot in Mozenrath's dungeon subjected to his torture each day. She prayed to Allah for the answer for what she should do, for the strength to find the truth within her. What should be done? How she could take care of the people that meant so much to her and the man she had promised her life to when she was told to make a choice one over the other. Could she find it within herself to possibly sacrifice the good of one for the betterment of another? Yet, if this was all just a game to Mozenrath, perhaps there was a way to manipulate his own schemes. Could she play him like he had played her? Was it possible?

"Princess, I don't exactly have time to watch you mentally debate your answer. What will it be?"

Jasmine inhaled slowly and sharply and prayed she was playing the right card, otherwise she was going to pay dearly for her bluff. "Agrabah." She whispered, the pain in her throat as she spoke hurt worse than she had anticipated. Oh, Allah, what had she done? What else could have been done?

Mozenrath blinked. _"What?"_

"You're making me choose and a Princess is taught that the needs of the people outweigh her own. My need for Aladdin is less than the need of my people for safety within my city. I cannot choose Aladdin." She felt lost. She began to feel a horrible premonition that she had betrayed Aladdin. "Since I have nothing else to bargain with, I suppose there is nothing left to discuss between us." Jasmine looked at Mozenrath sharply, letting tears well up in her eyes to allow him to see her defeat.

"You should know then that I will make his life a living hell from here on out. There is not a day that will go by that he will not wish for the sweet release of death. I will make him suffer in ways that you cannot comprehend and all the while he will have you to thank for his misery." His naturally pale skin began to glow crimson in anger and resentment for Jasmine's choice. This was not how it was supposed to work.

"And one day you will pay for your deeds, and the satisfaction in knowing that alone is enough for me. I can only hope that I bare witness to your undoing." Her heart pounded violently in her rib cage. _Easy, Jasmine, easy. _Jasmine gave Mozenrath one last look before finally turning her back and heading towards the entrance of the study. How long had she been there? It seemed like days had passed and considering how worn and tired she had become, she could easily believe that days had come and gone since she entered his kingdom.

"Princess." He called, a dark and resonating warning in his voice. "We're not through. This is not over."

"It is for now." She replied without turning back to look at him as she crossed the threshold into the hallway. Once the door had shut behind her, she leaned against the mahogany frame and tightly shut her eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Oh Allah, what had she done? What if Mozenrath simply went to his dungeon and actually killed Aladdin for her choice? Making her pay for her decision? How could she live with herself knowing he suffered because of her? Knowing he died not only for her, but because of her? Gathering her composure, she held onto what remaining hope dwindled precariously within her and held the image of him and the sense of touch she had momentarily with him earlier. Within the study, she heard a dull thud and a crash of objects hitting the floor followed by muffled curses and outraged shouting. Obviously she had done the complete opposite of what Mozenrath had wanted and so marked the beginning of her game. Warily, she left his Citadel, surprised how easily he had allowed her to leave his kingdom, yet noting his vow to continue their struggle. For now she only wanted to return home, it was the most she was capable of at the time.

* * *

"Dearest!" The Sultan shouted as Jasmine entered the Palace throne room, disheveled, tired and bruised from her time in the Land of the Black Sands and her journey home. Bracing the side of the door frame she entered, her legs buckled and threatened to give out if she did not rest them soon. "Where on Earth have you been?" He exclaimed and rushed over to her, eyes full of fear and dread as his daughter nearly passed out before him from fatigue. The world started to spin as relief from being home washed over her body and filled her with as sense of safety and relaxation. Still, she pressed on to deal with what was happening. 

"Father . . ." She panted as he reached her, placing one of her arms around his shoulder to steady her weight. "I . . ." Faster and faster the room started to spin, her breathing became erratic and her face had paled to a ghostly glow. Spots danced wildly in front of her eyes and her head became light as she began to tumble into delerium. Genie and Carpet rushed into the room and frantically began to assess Jasmine's health.

"Shhh, it's alright dearest." Her father soothed beside her. It had become to hard to keep her eyes open, and it felt so tempting to shut them and rest for a few minutes. Just a few minutes. "We'll get you taken care of."

"But Father," She whispered. "Aladdin . . ." Before she could finish, she slumped against Genie and her father and passed out from sheer exhaustion in the middle of the throne room two days after she had left for the Land of the Black Sands.

* * *

"How is she doctor?" The Sultan asked the physician outside Jasmine's room where she slept. The door to her room was open ever so slightly for the chance Jasmine should awake and need him. Worry creased his brow as he talked to the aged doctor before him, his expression sullen. 

"She took quite a beating, Sire. She obviously withstood an incredible amount of pain. Besides the superficial wounds and scrapes she obtained, there's evidence that she had internal bleeding and broke more than two of her ribs. Physically she's exhausted and strained and needs a lot of rest and relaxation before she can fully recover."

"So she'll be all right." The Sultan prompted.

"Physically she will be. Emotionally, I'm not sure. That will take much longer."

"I understand." The Sultan nodded and glanced back through the opening in Jasmine's door once more before shutting it. Lowering his voice, he spoke with sorrow. "She's been through a lot lately, and I think I know where she's been the last few days. I'm worried that the events that have recently taken place will cause her to self destruct, perhaps evidence of this was her most recent adventure leaving her bedridden as of now. Is there anything I can do, doctor?" Wringing his hands the Sultan eagerly waited for the doctor's response. He did anything for his daughter since she was born, this incident was no different.

The physician scratched his temple thoughtfully and shook his head. "If said events were as tragic as you're leading me to, than time is the best thing for her." The Sultan nodded and offered his gratitude before leading the doctor down the hallway.

Jasmine awoke to a stabbing pain in her abdomen, a pain that radiated from her lower stomach and fanned out across her body reaching all extremities. Slowly, she pulled back her blankets and tenderly touch the fresh dressing that covered an apparent wound she had received from Mozenrath. How many did she carry and was not aware of? How many blasts had she been subjected to from his gauntlet that she was just now paying for? Shaking off the remaining grogginess and wave of dizziness, she arose from her bed onto wary legs and stumbled across her room. She had to tell her father what Mozenrath had done. She had to tell them Aladdin was still alive.

He was alive. He was there. He needed her. There wasn't much time before Mozenrath would hurt him because of her actions and she had to do something to stop him before he took out his anger on Aladdin or came after the city. Each passing moment made her feel like her plan had gone awry. What if she was wrong? What if she had misjudged the situation? What could be done then?

Just as Jasmine reached the door and placed her hand on the knob to turn, her abdomen began to scream in agony from her wound. The pain soared across her belly and burned in her heart, placing a vice on her breathing. Wincing, she pulled away from the door and slumped onto the ground. Groaning in pain she clutched her side and prayed for it to leave long enough for her to reach her father. Trying her best to ignore the flaming torture, she tried to reach for the knob to open the door. It was then she noticed the blue haze covering her body.

Immediately she turned back to her room and gazed up at Mozenrath, gauntlet glowing majestically and emitting a strong and powerfully steady wave of energy on to her which she had mistaken for her wound. Smiling, he watched her writhe on the floor, staring up at him in bafflement as he subjected her to countless waves of showering anguish. "I told you we weren't finished." He said curtly as he approached her and cut off the band flowing into her. "Maybe next time you'll listen."

"Leave me alone Mozenrath." She strained, her voice was hoarse and nearly a whisper. Her mouth was dry and her lips were cracked, skin paled and eyed dimmed. "Our business is done." She tried with all her might to push herself off the floor, but her arms and legs were numb from his sudden attack and refused to obey her.

"No, its not. You see, I don't have what I want."

"I don't give a damn about what you want." She coughed, her cheek pressed onto the marble of her floor as she continued to try to lift herself up. "Go to Hell."

Mozenrath stepped forward and bent down to where she lied crumpled and beaten on the floor. It would be so easy . . . so easy to just finish her off then and there and take over the city. But, where was the fun in that? Where was the pride in the capture or the glory in the victory? Sure it would be a piece of cake, but that's not why he took Aladdin as his prisoner instead of killing him on the battlefield. "No Princess. All this will be over when I get what I want." His voice was low, nearly sultry. "I want Agrabah."

Jasmine regained some semblance of strength and lifted her head off the floor and leaned against her arm, propping herself up. Smiling devilishly she almost laughed. "Well you're never going to get it." Before she could let out a wry chuckle, he backhanded her across the face, causing her balance to falter and her smile to vanish.

"You've forced me to do this. You have forty-eight hours, Princess." He stood and looked down at her as she rubbed the reddening side of her cheek. "Forty-eight hours to hand over Agrabah or Aladdin is dead. No mirage this time." With a defiant flick of his cape he was gone within a shimmer of haze and dust. Jasmine braced herself against the door as she lifted herself off the floor and stumbled out of her room.

"Father! Genie!" She cried out, her voice strained and not as loud as she would have liked. Regardless of her volume, they were close enough to hear and came rushing down the hall to find her leaning against the door jam, paler than before and wide-eyed with delirium. "Mozenrath was just here." She gasped out once they had reached her.

"Dearest," her father sighed. "You were probably having a bad dream. Let's get you back to bed – "

"No! I'm not imagining things!" She retorted, pushing away their attempts to lead her back into her room. "Listen to me, I went to see Mozenrath, I went to settle the score for what he did to Aladdin."

"Oh Jas," Genie sighed. And here he had thought her suicide thoughts were gone. "Nothing anyone can do will bring Al back, and – "

"But that's just it!" Jasmine exclaimed, "He's not dead. Aladdin isn't dead." The Sultan and Genie exchanged extremely worried expressions before trying to get Jasmine back into bed again. "Stop it! Stop it!" She pushed them away yet again and stood on her own, desperately trying to make them understand. "It was all a mirage. Everything. He never killed Aladdin. He locked Aladdin in his dungeon and replaced him with a mirage to make it look like Aladdin had died."

"Genie, go get the physician." The Sultan murmured quietly as he took Jasmine's hand.

"The physician? You need Dr. Phil for this one." Genie stood and rubbed the back of his neck in bewilderment. "But its almost crazy enough to be true." He scratched his chin thoughtfully and recounted the actions at the battle the last time he saw Aladdin. Yet, was he really buying it to be a possibility because he wanted so desperately to believe Aladdin could be alive, or did he truly credit Jasmine's words? She would never make something like that up, but what if she wanted it so bad she made herself believe?

"What?" The Sultan questioned with a raised brow as he turned to Genie. "She needs rest, she isn't well and fanning this imagination isn't doing her health any better. I must insist that she return to bed and get some sleep before this gets out of hand."

"Stop it!" Jasmine shouted. "I am not losing my mind! I know it sounds insane, but I saw him. I saw Aladdin. Mozenrath locked him in his dungeon and took away Aladdin's memory so he doesn't even know who I am. He doesn't know any of us." Her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill. "This was all his elaborate plan to get Agrabah."

"Oh, Jas." Genie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this."

"Don't worry about me, we need to worry about Aladdin. Mozenrath just came to my room and threatened to kill the real Aladdin if I don't renounce my position as Princess within forty-eight hours." The Sultan shook his head wearily at the situation. "I can't do either Father, I can't." She sighed and looked from her father to Genie. "But I do have a plan. This all started because of Mozenrath's game, his ruse. I want to return the favor."

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

_Please Review! _


End file.
